Behind Closed Doors
by Whoopsxx
Summary: Little glimpses of things that happen in the lives of Magnus and Alec. *Malec. Some fluff, some not so much fluff. Rated T for possible latter parts.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love**

An unlikely love, at that. Downworlder and Shadowhuner. Warlock and Nephilim. Immortal, and mortal. Opposites, in nearly every sense of the word. But a love all the same. Because when it all came down to it, at the end of the day, after the countless fights and arguments and frustrations, there was no one else; nothing else, but the two of them. They mattered to eachother; cared about eachother. They loved eachother, probably a lot more than they should have, maybe even a lot more than they even realized.

**A Kiss**

"Alexander, you aren't possibly planning for us to go anywhere with _that_ shirt on, are you?" Magnus asked sleepily, watching as Alec did up the front of his new button-down shirt that Magnus had gotten him. "Why not? You're the one who picked it out. I thought you liked it," Alec said, a bit confused as he tilted his head. Magnus grinned some, crawling to the edge of the bed in a cat-like manner. "Oh, I do. I love it very much. It brings out your eyes. And you look absolutely _stunning_ in it, darling, but I'm afraid I might not be able to help myself from pulling it off of you in public, because as much as you look nice with that shirt _on_, you look much nicer with it _off, _if I'm to be honest." Alec felt his cheeks go hot, the blush spreading down as far as his neck. "You wouldn't," He squeaked, in a very un-Shadowhunteresque way. Magnus's grin widened, starting to rival the Cheshire Cat's as he got up and walked over to stand in front of the Shadowhunter. "You know I would," He said softly, resting his forehead on Alec's and moving his hands to smooth down the front of Alec's shirt. He moved his hands down, lower, and hooked his fingers in the beltloops of Alec's jeans, pulling the boy even closer and pressing his lips against Alec's. Alec made a soft, contented noise, kissing the warlock back, and sliding his arms around Magnus' waist.

**A Touch**

Alec shifted in the slightest as he felt a soft tickle on the side of his cheek. It happened again; though this time it felt like more of a touch, moving across his forhead and sweeping his hair out of his closed eyes. He mumbled something; incoherent. There was a soft laugh from above, and "What did you say, darling?" Alec made an annoyed sound, his eyes fluttering open. "I said; I didn't hear you come in." He mumbled again, much more coherent this time. "Hmm, no, you didn't," Magnus agreed, kneeling down and folding his arms at the edge of the couch, resting his chin in the middle. Alec looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, slowly lifting his hand, reaching over and brushing Magnus' cheek. The warlock hummed gently, turning his head into Alec's touch.

**A Laugh**

"What do you mean you aren't ticklish?" Magnus asked, turning his gaze to Alec. "I mean just that; I'm not ticklish," He said, shrugging. A small smile played at the edges of Magnus' lips as he said; "Are you sure about that?" "Yes, I'm sure, Mag- Wait, what are you doing?" Alec squawked as Magnus, with some difficulty, managed to straddle Alec, which was impressive considering the very little space he had on the couch to do it. There was a glint in his gold-green eyes as he moved his hands to Alec's neck. "You have got to be ticklish somewhere, and I am going to find out where," Magnus said, frowning as he got no reaction from Alec as he tried the Shadowhunter's neck. "Okay, maybe not there," He muttered to himself. Alec squirmed underneath Magnus. "Get off me, you lunatic!" Alec exclaimed, bringing his knees up in an attempt to shuffle Magnus off. "Quit moving!" Magnus demanded, moving his arm back and grabbing above Alec's knee. Alec made a startled sound, attempting to get Magnus' hand away from his knee. When Magnus realized why, a devilish grin light up his face. "Alexander, you little liar. You are _so_ ticklish!" Then Magnus proceeded to tickle Alec's knee. The young boy erupted into laughter, unable to stop himself. "Magnus- s-stop" He gasped, laughing harder. All Magnus did was chuckle.

**A Cry**

Magnus heard the 'click' of the door, even from his study. He looked up with bleak, weary eyes. It was four in the morning, and he was tired. The only person who could even get in without buzzing in or knocking was Alec, and then Magnus started to worry, because something must have been wrong for the Shadowhunter to come over this early -or late, depending on which way you looked at it. Pushing his chair back and standing up, Magnus made his way to see Alec. What he saw startled him. Alec was leaning against the door, head titled back, looking at the ceiling. His clothes were dripping water, and Alec reached up and hastily wiped away what Magnus _thought_ was water but realized was tears. "Alexander?" He asked gently, walking over to the Shadowhunter and then hesitating, standing a few feet away from him. Alec looked at Magnus, biting his lip and taking in a shaky breath; forcing a smile. "You're all wet," Magnus said, just for the sake of saying _something. _"Yeah, I know. Had a run in with a Kelpie," He replied, and then seeing the look upon Magnus' face, quickly added, "I'm fine. Can't say the same for him, though." Magnus watched Alec closely, nodding slowly. "Now what did you come here for, at four in the morning?" He asked. "I..." Alec trailed, biting the inside corner of his lip. A look passed across his face, something of sadness; guilt, even. There was a burning at the back of his eyes, and he felt it, but he tried his best to push it back, because he would _not_ cry, not now, not again. Magnus merely reached out and pulled Alec into his chest, running his hands through the boy's black hair. Alec buried his face into the dip of the warlock's shoulder, inhaling deeply. Wrapping his arms around Magnus' middle, the tears came. The tears turned to body-racking sobs, and Magnus held Alec through it, not saying a word.

* * *

I'll definetly add more, because I still have a few. If you have any suggestions for what else I could do, please, feel free to share! I've already got 'A Fight' and 'A Loss' for ideas to add, not going any further into detail about what will happen in them, though, haha! Reviews would be nice, because I worked really hard on this one. Hope you enjoy! xx


	2. Chapter 2

So thanks a million to u/4599720/VivekaHeat for the idea of 'A Sleep' and to u/2863049/misgivings for giving me a few ideas that will be in the next 'chapter' type thing. You guys are all really great and I hope you know that. There's some angsty type stuffs here that actually hurt to write so conisder yourselves forewarned. Sorry that it's so short, I just don't have a lot of time at this moment. Next one will be longer, I promise! Enjoy! xx

* * *

**A Future**

What future? Really, there was no future for the two. Alec would grow old with age and _die_ and Magnus would still be the exact same as he was when they had first met. Soon Alec would be gone and Magnus would be alone again. Funny, how Magnus always seemed to end up alone. But even if there might not be a future, there was sure as hell a present, and they would just have to make the most of it.

**A Sleep**

Magnus slept on, unaware of the blue eyes that lingered on his face. Alec was tempted to reach out the small distance it took to get to Magnus' face and play with his hair or even just brush his fingers across the warlock's face, but he decided against it, in fear of Magnus waking up. But he was contented enough to just look, admiring his lovers strong features. The Shadowhunter sighed softly, wishing that they could have more time together; but in Alec's mind even forever wasn't enough.

**A Promise**

Magnus smiled as he noticed his Shadowhunter's lingering gaze. "Yes?" He asked, his smile turning into a grin as Alec's cheeks went a light pink. "Nothing, I just... I like your face?" He answered questioningly, the light pink turning to a deep red. Magnus laughed, reaching out his arms and pulling Alec closer. "I like your face, too," He grinned, ducking down and pressing his lips to Alec's. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing, hands roaming. Then Magnus shifted them so that he was on top of Alec, not once breaking the kiss while doing so. "Marry me," Magnus murmured against Alec's lips, brushing his thumb across Alec's cheek. "Not a chance," Alec smiled. "Marry me tomorrow?" Magnus persisted, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Alec's throat. "Nuh-uh," Alec murmured, trailing his fingers down Magnus' back. "Then promise me something," Magnus said softly, resting his forehead against the Shadowhunter's. "Yeah. Yeah, okay," Ale breathed, nodding as he brough his hand up and played with a strand of Magnus' hair. "Promise that you'll never leave. Stay with me. Forever." Alec knew that you weren't really supposed to make promises you knew you couldn't keep. And he realized that Magnus knew Alec couldn't possibly keep that promise, though he asked anyways. "Forever is a long time," Alec murmured instead of answering right away. "It is," Magnus agreed. "But not as long as you may think." "I promise," Alec whispered.

**A Loss**

"Hey, Magnus?" Alec asked weakly, his skin much paler than usual. "Yes, darling?" Magnus asked, brushing his hand through Alec's hair. "Is it... Do you think it's too late to change my mind?" Alec asked finally, his eyes fluttering closed and then open again. "Change your mind about what?" Magnus asked, genuinely confused. "About... About marrying you," The Shadowhunter whispered. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes and realized that the boy was completely serious. "I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now. I just... couldn't find the courage, I guess," Alec added. "And how long is 'awhile?" Magnus asked half-heartedly. "About three months," Alec muttered, smiling through a grimace. Magnus shook his head. "You're crazy," He laughed breathlessly, because that's what he felt like; breathless. Like there was no air to breathe, like his lungs could not handle taking in any air. He was suffocating. "You are absolutely crazy and ridiculous and unbelieveable," Magnus said, "And I love you. I love you so much, Alexander Gideon Lightwood." "So is that an 'it's okay yes you can marry me' or what?" Alec asked, blue eyes seemingly distant. "God, yes." "Good," Alec smiled, coughing some and wincing as he wiped the blood that dripped down his chin. "Hey Magnus?" Alec asked again. "Yeah?" "I'm tired." "No no no no no no no no, you have to stay awake, Alexander. Stay with me," Magnus said. "We're gonna get married." The warlock's voice dropped to a whisper. "We'll do whatever you want. We'll make it work, Alexander, I swear to you we'll make it work. If you close your eyes and you sleep you'll break your promise. Remember that? You don't want to do that. Just stay with me," Magnus begged. "But it hurts, Magnus. And I'm so tired." "I know, darling. I know. But you can't leave. Not yet." "I love you Magnus." "Don't say that like you're saying goodbye. Please don't say goodbye." "I'm sorry," Alec whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Needless to say, Alexander Lightwood never opened his eyes again.

* * *

A Loss wasn't supposed to be so freaking sad. It was supposed to be funny and fluffy and about Magnus losing something. But then I got the idea of A Promise, and then A Loss kind of used A Promise and turned all depressing and stuff. So, yeah. ;-;


End file.
